Variable pulley transmissions are known in the art. One usual variable pulley transmission uses a pair of pulleys drivingly connected by an elastomeric belt. Such transmissions are for small horsepower uses; they would not be suitable for use in automotive applications. A more recent approach for automotive uses employs a composite metal belt for drivingly connecting the pulleys. One form of a metal belt comprises a plurality of relatively thin metal bands carrying a plurality of metal blocks, the blocks have tapered edge surfaces which contact the faces of the pulley flanges. One advantage of the variable pulley transmission is to provide stepless drive ratios within certain limits.